


Day 15: Ghost

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But it's a form of poetry, Gen, I wanted to try a poem, M/M, One Sided Love, This is not a story but it is, but the words didn't match well, it's a quick POV of Yugi's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: A poem like story of Yugi's thoughts of loving a ghost.





	Day 15: Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost by Jacob Lee inspired this in a few ways. I would recommend any good Puzzleshipper to listen to it ^_^

* * *

I fell in love with a ghost.

I didn't mean to of course.

What hurts the most is that I failed to see.

And he left before I could even speak it…

He was a ghost to others, but to me, he was a person.

He had feelings just like you and I.

He talked, laughed, smiled, and even cried.

Was there for me and our friends for the good and the bad times.

He was a wish come true.

All I wanted and more my whole life was wrapped in him.

The best friend you could ask for.

And I just let him go.

I killed him…

It hurts you know.

Loving someone who is dead.

Never knowing what he would think.

What he would have said.

Would he have felt the same way?

Or would he just let me down gently?

I wouldn't have mind either...

I just wish I could see him again...

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned at the beginning I actually made a AMV out of it for the boys ^_^ I'll just slide this here...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJMmri1tnpg
> 
> You don't have to watch it ^_^ just thought I'd mention it. Hope you enjoyed this and I am so close to being done with Puzzle June YAY!


End file.
